


I’ll put you back together, I promise

by sleepinginthe_library



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Cutting, Depression, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, References to Depression, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, i didn’t edit this at all :D, i wrote this at 12 am in an hour without any editing so sorry if it’s bad, idk for sure tho, kinda a vent fic, sakusa helps atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinginthe_library/pseuds/sleepinginthe_library
Summary: Atsumu no longer functioned like a human anymore. His brother was killed in an accident, and his mom pulled away from him, leaving him to deal with his grief by himself. After deciding he had dealt with enough, he was going to end it one night, when his soulmate, (who hadn’t contacted him in years), intervened and said he wanted to meet him.This is a rollercoaster of emotions, with Sakusa trying to make up for past mistakes and to help Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	I’ll put you back together, I promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [One of my best friends (Asahi’s wife)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=One+of+my+best+friends+%28Asahi%E2%80%99s+wife%29).



> I wrote this randomly in the night, (just like the rest of my stories), but usually I wait to have my friend help me edit them, but I wanted to surprise her with a story that she hadn’t read yet, so here you go Asahi’s wife 💖. I hope you guys enjoy, and like always let me know what you thought. Thank you for being so supportive, it really means a lot. <3

“Please don’t leave me, hang on a little longer.”

Those words appear on Atsumu’s arms. He never thought his soulmate would talk to him, especially years after him ignoring his attempts at communication. The only time he got information from his soulmate was his gender and where he lived. Atsumu puts the razor blade down, and sighs. 

“Why now did he decide to say something? How could he have known that tonight was my last?” He thought. “Fuck him, he’s done nothing for me, why should I listen to him?”

He hurriedly brings the razor back to his arm and makes a deep cut right below his wrist. 

“I told you to stop, why are you continuing?” His soulmate asks. 

Atsumu huffs angrily and reaches for a marker in his draw. He hurriedly writes out a response. 

“Why are you trying to stop me? It’s not like you’ve ever cared about me before, why start now?”

Atsumu waits a minute before he sees words bloom on his arm. 

“I’m sorry for not responding, I’m not good with people, and I used to think this whole soulmates thing was stupid. Someone recently helped me change my mind on that. I’m so sorry for not being there for you when you needed it, please don’t do it. Let’s meet up tomorrow and we can talk it all out.”

After reading this Atsumu throws his marker at the ground in anger. His stupid soulmate was ruining everything, if he hadn’t intervened he would’ve been dead by now. He could have escaped this horrible world by now. After thinking through it, a part of him was starting to have second thoughts. 

“Maybe his soulmate did care about him, and even if he didn’t, he could just continue what he started the next night.” Atsumu thought. 

He wrote back saying he would meet with him tomorrow. His soulmate responded with quickly,

“Thank you for agreeing with me, can we meet up at Harima Central Park at 4:45 tomorrow? I’ll explain everything, I promise.”

Atsumu agreed and bid him a goodnight, then collapsed on his bed. But before he could fall asleep, he looked over at the empty bed across from him. That bed used to be his twin brother’s before The Accident. He missed Osamu. Everyday the weight just became more until he finally collapsed from it. His mom stopped talking to him, leaving him to deal with the pain by himself. 

Fuck, he missed Osamu. Nothing was the same without him. He couldn’t go to school without thinking about the times they competed over who got better grades, or who could get a higher score on a test. Volleyball was vastly different as well, instead of tossing to his life support, his everything, his brother, he tossed to his replacement. They replaced him so fast. It hurt Atsumu. It felt like he never had enough time to mourn him. 

Atsumu stopped going to volleyball, stopped attending his classes, stopped getting out of bed. He noticed his teammates trying to contact him but he just silenced them. After a while they stopped trying to call him, and he accepted it. That’s when the pain broke through his poorly constructed dam and the anguish he tried to hold back came rushing through. 

He turned to cutting, the only thing that cleared his thoughts. It started out as shallow cuts that didn’t even bleed. Then it turned into something more, a dark addiction that he kept a secret. He found the best ways to press the blades against his skin, which areas caused the most pain, and which places he could hide the easiest. After doing this for a while, he got to the point of wanting to end it all. He planned it out, rather sloppily if you asked him, but it didn’t matter. He wrote letters to everyone, (including his dead brother), and waited for the perfect day. 

After thinking over his regrets Atsumu finally fell into an uneasy, light sleep.

Atsumu opened his eyes, to a cold room and an empty bed across from him. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 3:37 pm. He then walked over to his (no longer) shared bathroom and got ready to meet his soulmate. He looked like hell. His eye bags were dark and prominent. His cheeks hollow, from not getting out of bed for food, and his skin was pale since he no longer went outside. 

He threw on a hoodie, (that would hopefully cover the scars), with jeans and decided that was acceptable enough for human interaction. Exiting his room, he decided to grab food for once, and eat it on the way to the park. While walking to his destination, he noticed the cherry blossoms falling and actually smiled a little. Osamu’s favorite time of the year was spring. He loved seeing the flowers bloom, and his favorite of all, the cherry blossoms. 

He would’ve gotten to see them fall if the car hadn’t been going so fast. If the driver hadn’t been drunk. If he had just walked home with Osamu, instead of fighting with him over something stupid. Shit, he couldn’t even remember what it was they were fighting over. If only he was there, he could’ve pulled him away. He could’ve saved him. He shook off those thoughts as he turned the corner and entered the park. He realized he had no idea what his soulmate looked like, and therefore had no idea how to find him. As if his soulmate could read his mind, he felt the unfamiliar feeling of tingling on his skin that signified his soulmate writing to him. Atsumu lifted up his hoodie sleeve and saw a description of his soulmate. 

“Dark curly hair, two moles above my eyebrow, and tall. I’m wearing a sweatshirt with jeans.”

Atsumu looked up and tried to spot anyone with that description. After looking around for a minute or two, he noticed a figure under a tree wearing a sweatshirt and jeans so he went to approach him. After getting closer he noticed curly black hair and assumed he was the one. He had a mask on as well, Atsumu assumed he was cautious about germs. Once he was close enough for the sitting man to hear him, he said,

“What made you decide to reach out now?” 

The man turned around and his eyes widened slightly. Atsumu assumed he was probably shocked at how tired he looked. 

“Like I said, someone changed my mind recently, plus I noticed you were hurting yourself more, and I got concerned.” The man said. “My name is Sakusa. I’m sorry for not reaching out earlier. I’m sorry for letting you suffer on your own.”

Atsumu was shocked and slightly scared at how earnest and guilty Sakusa sounded. Sakusa must have noticed Atsumu’s face and decided to back off a bit. 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just want to make sure you know I won’t leave you again.”

Atsumu was confused and he voiced it to Sakusa,

“I’m sorry, I don’t get why you care all of the sudden, just because your mind was changed? I’m not that important, I’m sure you can find someone better.”

Sakusa looked sad. Atsumu couldn’t tell if it was because of what he said or because he felt bad for Atsumu. 

“Listen, oh I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Atsumu.”

“Listen Atsumu, don’t you remember when you used to be excited about having a soulmate, the perfect person for you? I’m finally feeling that, and I want to get to know you.”

“I’m glad you're finally feeling that but I’m sorry, it’s too late. You should’ve been there for me when my life went to shit, instead of feeling guilty for not noticing that your ignorance was making me suffer.”

Atsumu turned to walk away, but before he could, he felt a firm, but soft hand grip his. He was spun around to see Sakusa with tears in his eyes.

“Atsumu listen to me! Whatever is hurting you, I can help you overcome it. I’ll be there for you when life is perfect, and I’ll be there for you when life hits you and you fall to rock bottom. I’ll comfort you when you’re crying, and I’ll celebrate with you when something great happens to you. I’ll put you back together when you’ve fallen apart.”

“That’s the thing, I’ve already fallen apart.” Atsumu says, starting to cry as well. 

“Then let me help you.” Sakusa says with a small smile. He pulls Atsumu into a hug and holds him tight. Atsumu starts to cry. He opens up to Sakusa about his brother’s accident, and just like Sakusa promised, he holds Atsumu, he comforts him, and the best of all he puts him back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a suggestion! I’m always looking for ideas, and I want to please you guys/help you have stories you enjoy. Right now I’m focusing on continuing my Haikyuu Confessions series, but I would love to have other works to write as well. Anyways thanks for reading if you made it this far.


End file.
